


"It'll be fun, trust me."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "It'll be fun, trust me."Gladio just stares him down; he had plans for this weekend that didn't involve babysitting the prince on his fishing trip.





	"It'll be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> I imagine this set a few months before the game, where Regis was kind of testing the idea for their road trip.

"No, Noct."

"I'm the prince, I can order you to go."

"No you can't." Iggy calls from the kitchen, where he's already preparing a picnic, assuming the other two will give in soon. To be fair, it does smell good.

"Um. It'll be fun, trust me."

Gladio just stares him down; he had plans for this weekend that didn't involve babysitting the prince on his fishing trip.

"I'll add an extra practice a week for the next month."

"Make it two, Brat, and it's a deal." To be fair, most of his plans did involve the presence of a certain advisor. Noct whoops and punches the air, dancing round the living room.

"Has Prompto replied yet?"

"Yeah! Specs, he says have you made some of the Chickatrice pies?"

"Tell him yes, and that I will trade them for Ebony."

Gladio snorts and heads through to the kitchen, catching Iggy's waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. He's nearly done packing the picnic, just a couple of items left on the counters. Gladio can even see a cup noodle in one of the open bags.

"I'll just finish with these, then we can swing by your house to grab your stuff, and the camping equipment. Then pick up Prompto on the way out of town. The King's even lent us the Regalia for the occasion, assuming we return it by tomorrow evening."

"You got this all planned out, huh?"

"Someone has to. And it's not going to be Noct, is it?" He twists in Gladio's arms, offering him a small smile. "You don't have to come, although it's expected as Noct's shield, Cor's offered to go instead as long as we let him know in the next hour. I think he just wants to escape the Crownsguard budgeting meeting honestly. Why it's on a Saturday I'll never understand."

"Well I can't let you deal with the kids on your own. And I'm not sure Cor deserves to be excused, bastard's been grouchy recently, snapping at everyone, forcing extra trainings."

"Like you did to Noct?"

"You heard him, he volunteered."

"Sure, I'll let the Marshal know."

\--

"Noct." Prompto whines from where he's lying on the dock. His phone had died a couple of hours ago, and he'd been bored ever since. Noct ignores him, as he's been doing since.

Gladio and Ignis are further down the beach, sprawled on a blanket. Well, Gladio is sprawled reading, Ignis is leaning against him, scribbling in his notebook and making the appropriate impressed noises when Noct actually caught anything.

It had been a good evening, yesterday, even if he'd been forced out here. Noct had spent most of the day fishing of course, as he had today, but then they'd made a firepit on the sands. Roasted meat skewers, then marshmallows, over the flames.

It was nice to just take a break, even considering that with the younger two here, he and Ignis were technically on the clock. But it was hard to think about it like that when they're by the sea, eating great food with no training or meetings.

Fingers gently tug on his hair, pulling his attention back to his boyfriend. Noct had forced him out of his usual blazers, he's instead in shirtsleeves and looking uncomfortable about it.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Hey yourself." Iggy stretches and sits up, shifting closer and tucking himself under Gladio's chin.

"Hmmm, isn't it about time we should be heading off."

"Probably." He doesn't move though, just linking his fingers with Gladio's and tugging his arms round his waist.

"How about I go shove Noct into the water and we can pack up while he dries off? He can't argue with us leaving at that point."

"Give him half an hour more, and if he hasn't budged or Prom hasn't done it already, go ahead." He can feel Iggy's quiet laugh and yeah, it won't make too much of a difference if they're a little late back.


End file.
